couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Puddle Queen
The Black Puddle Queen or The Queen of the Black Puddle is a beautiful and seductive sea demon that lives in an underwater castle. She is considered to be one of Courage's signature enemies in the series despite only appearing in a small number of episodes. Personality The Queen is an alluring and mysterious creature who captivates men with her charm and devours them in her palace. Very determined to secure her meal, be it muscled or svelte, she takes form in any matter of water, whether it be droplets or steam, or even tea (such as Eustace's tea). It seems that all of these forms of water are connected and even shallow puddles can lead to her deep sea palace. She can even turn into water itself to sneak underneath locked entrances. After kidnapping the infatuated victim from their home, she takes them back to her castle where she performs a ritualistic and rather seductive dance for them. She endows them with a necklace of shells, then she transforms into her monstrous true form and strips them clean of their flesh, leaving only a smiling skeleton behind. She can also take the form of a canine to seduce male dogs and eventually feast on their flesh as well, but other forms beyond those are unknown. The queen appears to be sadistic, as she gives an evil grin as she prepares to transform into her true form to devour Eustace. She is also quite vengeful, as seen by her attempt to devour Courage at the end of the episode and her partaking the revenge scheme against Courage in her other appearance. The queen is also the most quiet of the villains who sought revenge on Courage, as she had no lines in her second episode and only a few in her first. History A thundering storm passed by the Bagge Farmhouse, leaving behind a bubbling black puddle. Courage discovered this puddle, and was frightened to see the reflection of a beautiful woman with amethyst hair stare back and hiss at him. He tried to tell Muriel and Eustace, but to no avail. Soon after, the farmer began to hallucinate images of the mysterious queen appearing to him whenever he entered close proximity to water, and each time he was left dazed and infatuated. Muriel became worried for her husband, who became increasingly disturbed as the visions progressed. One night, the queen emerged from her puddle and entered the farmhouse, where she took the sleeping Eustace from his bed and dragged him down below to her home. The next morning, Courage found Muriel crying at the loss of her husband, so he reluctantly dove into the depths of the shrinking puddle to rescue Eustace. As Courage beheld the Queen's bizarre ritual, he saw that the necklace of shells she placed on Eustace was eerily similar to the ones on the skeletons littering the grounds of her castle; Courage then realized that she intended to consume his flesh. The dog successfully rescued the farmer, returning to the surface via a puddle of Muriel's tears. The Black Puddle Queen was left behind in her skeleton-moated kingdom after Courage manages to seal the tear puddle with a blow dryer. That night, Courage was relaxing and taking a bath, when a dog version of the queen appeared in front of him, as Courage looks at the audience, dumbfounded. Some time later, Black Puddle Queen returned along with many other antagonists for Eustace's dodgeball game held to get his long-desired revenge on Courage. Compulsively hungry, the Queen took one of Muriel's finger sandwiches prematurely, revealing their cover as a "men's club." Later in the game, she appeared using a puddle of Sports Swill that Courage spit up, and assaulted him with various sea life. As the end seemed near, and the Queen equipped a missile conch shell, Courage unleashed a massive scream, causing a tremor that the villains fell into. Appearances Season 1 #Queen of the Black Puddle (debut) Season 4 #Ball of Revenge (last appearance) Quotes *Eustace.... Eustace... Come with me... Come with me..... Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Sea creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Presumed Deceased